memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Death's Angel
| date = 2269 | stardate = 6914.6 to 6982.3 | author = Kathleen Sky | published = April 1981 | format = Paperback | pages = 213 | ISBN = ISBN 0553249835 | publisher = Bantam Books }} A dazzling new full-length novel—never before published, never seen on television. — Deth's Angel Summary ;From the back cover : Death stalks the corridors of the . :When Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock barely survived the mission to Delta Gamma IV, the deadly planet whose beautiful blue flowers destroy the mind and ravage the soul, Chief Medical Officer McCoy felt something was dangerously wrong—just how wrong, he didn't realize. For when the ''Enterprise takes on the alien members of a sensitive Federation diplomatic mission, the ambassadors are murdered one by one. The angel of death is visiting the ambassadors.'' References Characters :Agnatha • Jeffrey Carter • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Greg Collier • Damu • Edentata • Derek Gleason • Hotep • Jamison • Karhu • James T. Kirk • Kyle • Marmeluke • Matthews • Jabilo M'Benga • Leonard McCoy • Naja • Neko • Miriam Raymond • Ruth Rigel • Bobby Robinson • Rovar • Sarek • Alexis Schaeffer • Elizabeth Schaeffer • Montgomery Scott • Sirenia • Si-s-s-s(click) • Spiracles • Spock • Telson • Grace Temple • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Irene Adler • Byron • Dumas • Fuzzybutt • Dashiell Hammett • Sherlock Holmes • Keats • William Shakespeare • Shelley • Sigmund • Bram Stoker Starships and vehicles : ( ) • XK Needle garbage scow Races and cultures :Arcturian • Human (Masai • Scottish) • Jezero native • Laudarian • Romulan • Tigrex • Vulcan Klingon Locations Shipboard locations ;USS Enterprise : bridge • corridor • quarters (Kirk's) • sickbay • transporter room Planetary and stationbound locations ;Earth : Orient • Scotland ;Starbase 7 : Federation Embassy Outposts and stations :Detente Station One • Starbase 7 • Starfleet Headquarters Planets and planetoids :Babel • Cetacea • Chiroptera • Dalzell • Delta Gamma IV • Diana IV • Djoser • Gavialian • Gyuunyuu • Hemiptera • Hunaja • Jezero • Manteiga • Miskar II • Rigel VI • Tandenborstel Stars and systems :Antares • Delta Gamma • Diana system • Miskar • Rigel Stellar regions :Organian Treaty Zone • Romulan Neutral Zone States and organizations :Klingon Empire • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets (Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Starfleet • Special Security Division) Other references :Alice in Wonderland • alien • biology • blood • brain • captain's log • cerebrum • clothing • colony • coma • coral • depressant • diplomacy • Down's syndrome • Dracula • dress uniform • drug • fuel consumption report • landing party • log entry • medical log • orbit • Organian Treaty • planet • rank • REM sleep • sandstone • space • spore • star • stardate • star system • steak • stimulant • tea • telepathy • treaty • uniform • wine • The Wizard of Oz • zoo Technology and weapons :command chair • communicator • EVA suit • impulse drive • photon bomb • starship • transporter • universal translator • warp drive Lifeforms :animal • armadillo • cat • cow • crocodile • crustacean • dolphin • feline • flower • humanoid • insect • koala • lobster • mermaid • mongcat • Oz poppy • plant • poppy • rodent • snake • vampire Ranks and titles :ambassador • brigadier • captain • captain (infantry) • chief engineer • chief medical officer • colonel • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • ensign • extraterrestrialist • first lieutenant • first officer • general • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • lieutenant colonel • lieutenant general • major • major general • navigator • science officer • second lieutenant • security officer • security chief • technician • veterinarian • yeoman Timeline ;ten days before stardate 6914.6 : Landing party to Delta Gamma IV. ;stardate 6914.6 : McCoy records a log regarding the Delta Gamma IV deaths and the comatose survivors. ;stardate 6968.4 (six weeks later) : Enterprise ordered to Starbase 7 to pick up an ambassadorial party. Appendices Images deathsAngel.jpg|Cover image. deathsAngelC.jpg|Reprint cover image. deathsAngelB.jpg|Reprint cover image. deathsAngelR.jpg|Reprint cover image. deathsAngelA.jpg|'' '' cover image. death.jpg|A representation of death. sarekdeathsangel.jpg|Sarek. deathsangel.jpg|Death's angel. ent1701deathsangel.jpg|''Enterprise''. jtkdeathsangel1.jpg|Kirk. jtkdeathsangel2.jpg|Kirk. scottydeathsangel.jpg|Scotty. mccoydeathsangel.jpg|McCoy. Connections External links * Category:Books Category:TOS novels